


Probability

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before S10 E18, so I got my facts wrong. So, a situation where York went with Tex to break out the Alpha, but everything went to hell and he had to flee Freelancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probability

They’d been running for approximately nine hours, six minutes, and thirty two seconds. As soon as York realized that the plan had fallen apart, he’d taken off and hadn’t stopped yet. He had been silent the entire time, but once he concluded that no one was following, he finally spoke, his voice rough and quieter than normal.

“We can’t go back, can we D?”

Delta understood that if they were to return to Project Freelancer, he would have to be removed and most likely terminated. York would also probably end up either in jail or dead for his betrayal. “No, Agent York. I am afraid not.”

He sighed and removed his helmet, checking his surroundings before leaning against a wall. Delta could see that he was frustrated and worried. He knew he had a logical reason to be. The agent had none of his possessions, he could not access his bank account without the risk of being caught, he was virtually homeless, and-

“She’s going to wake up alone.”

Delta paused his calculations at the guilt and fear in York’s voice. He didn’t understand what the agent could possibly-

Oh.

Delta recalled the gut wrenching knot of terror settling in the pit of York’s stomach as he had watched Carolina through the observation window and the unusual dedication he had shown by staying by her bedside and the anxiety he’d had about leaving her. Delta couldn’t understand what all of that meant, but he did understand that it was best for him to stay quiet.

York slipped into silence once again. Delta continued to run more calculations, just to fill their minds, to keep him from dwelling on it. They kept walking, York keeping his eyes down, concentrating on nothing more than putting one foot in front of the other and the slight buzzing in the back of his mind.

“Hey, D.” The AI appeared at his shoulder. “Can I ask you something?” Delta slowly nodded and York bit his lip, hesitating.

“What are the chances of me ever seeing her again?”

Delta ran through logistics, statistics, and probabilities. Carolina was likely still in a coma. If she woke up, which was seeming more and more unlikely the longer she was unconscious, there was still no way to tell what Project Freelancer would do with her. There was no way to tell if the Project would still be in operation when that happened. Even if she woke up, even if she managed to get away, even if she tried looking for him, the likelihood for them crossing paths was slim.

“Calculations complete.” Delta answered after a moment.

York looked up at him, and Delta had never seen him look so tired, so defeated, as if he already knew the answer. But he could still sense just a tiny bit of hope in the man, one small ember that was driving him forward. He was clinging to possibility of seeing the red haired freelancer even though it seemed (it was) almost impossible. And although he couldn’t understand why, Delta knew that he couldn’t take it away.

“I have detected that you… will find Agent Carolina. Eventually.”

The freelancer smiled.


End file.
